


magic voice babeyyyyy

by dazesanddoodles



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing, im a sucker for fluff tbh, is this trash?, oh well, probably, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: aka does seb matthew-smith is siren?aka sleeby time not!sadnessSeb sings people to sleep
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith, Seb Matthew-Smith & Original Matthew-Smith Sibling(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	magic voice babeyyyyy

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello yes it is me the writer, i wrote this at like two(?) am and i did minimal editing but i just wanted to post this kdjdkkdldl
> 
> hope it’s not THAT bad???
> 
> anyway, enjoy this completely self indulgent fic :P

Seb had many hidden talents. He didn't necessarily hide his talents on purpose, he just never mentioned them. One of said talents that was only known to his siblings, was that he could put anyone to sleep with a song. 

To be completely honest, he didn't know how it worked. Seb only found out because he was put on assistant babysitting duty for the twins and he sang them a lullaby that had them sleeping within minutes. Now that wouldn't be strange, except that they were five and refused to take naps. Curious, the boy tested out his voice on his older sister and was shocked to find her drifting off in the armchair. From that day forward, he was put in charge of lullabies and he wasn't opposed since he was more than happy to lull his siblings to sleep.

That is, until eight years later when he got a call before practice. 

He sat on the theatre lobby floor with a certain choreographer leaned against his chest. The pianist ran his hand through Carlos’s hair, a simple action reserved just for him. They often stayed there before practice started for a moment of comfortable silence and simply enjoyed each other's company. However, that peace was somewhat interrupted when Seb felt his phone ring. 

The boy slowly flipped the phone over to see the caller ID and brightened when he saw the contact. Seb raised the phone to his ear, “Hey Georgie! What’s u-”

“SEBBIE I NEED A SONG,” his sister cut him off and he lowered the phone slightly as to not go deaf, “LAYLA WON’T SLEEP AND KEEPS SCREAMING.”

“Hey hey, easy George,” he soothed, continuing to run his hand through his boyfriend’s hair due to his insistent rib cage poking. “Turn on speaker and she'll be out in a second. Do you have-”

“Earplugs? Duh Lobster, I'm not a complete idiot. Now do the thing,” a scream came through the phone and he winced in sympathy, “ _please_.”

He debated what to sing, deciding that he was in a _Song of the Sea_ mood just in time for Georgia to confirm that she had her ear plugs in. Then he began. Surprisingly Seb, along with his older sister, already knew a bit of Irish Gaelic because of their mother, which made him a little biased when he picked _Amhrán Na Farraige_ to sing. Plus the movie itself was a family favorite.

In a few bars, the screaming quieted and by the time he finished he heard soft snores. 

Georgia whispered a quiet, “Thanks Sebbie.”

Despite knowing that she couldn't see him, Seb smiled, “Anytime sis.”

She hung up and he refocused his attention on his boyfriend. He looked at Carlos, belatedly realizing that the dancer was napping.

‘ _Whoops, forgot to give him something to block me out,_ ’ he brushed back a hair away from his sleeping boyfriend’s and yawned, ‘ _At least he'll be well rested for rehearsal_.”

Seb wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist, contentedly sighing as he thought, ‘ _We could both use a nap_ ,’ before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> is seb literally magic? *wavey hand gesture*
> 
> anywhoooooo, i wanted sleeby boyfs so this happened
> 
> https://youtu.be/tNG5E4FwIhw (here is le song! fun fact: it’s sung by lisa hannigan, the voice actress for blue diamond in steven universe!)
> 
> also go watch song of the sea, it’s great, 10/10
> 
> hope you liked it!
> 
> (dONT FORGET TO SMA S H THAT LIKE BUTTO- jkjkjk)


End file.
